


Midnight Again

by tenlittlecock_bites



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fae AU, M/M, Vampire AU, fae Maine, vampire doc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlecock_bites/pseuds/tenlittlecock_bites
Summary: It's been close to a year since his beloved left, off to the world of the fae to become immortal, able to spend the rest of his life, eternity, with this little vampire, just in exchange for a few months of being gone.





	Midnight Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short blurb of a thing. Surprise I'm not dead!

It's midnight again, and Doc is sitting where he has been at this hour every night since the eighth month of Maine’s absence, in a plush armchair facing the door, a cup of steaming tea held between his hands, wearing one of Maine’s sweaters that still somehow smells like him. 

It's been close to a year since his beloved left, off to the world of the fae to become immortal, able to spend the rest of his life, eternity, with this little vampire, just in exchange for a few months of being gone.

It hurts Doc just as much, he thinks.

Midnight turns to one, then to two. It's around 2:45 when the sound of a key in a lock jerks Doc out of his dozing state, blinking rapidly to try and clear his vision before realizing his glasses have fallen off. He's shoving them back onto his face right as the door to his tiny apartment is being pushed open.

He doesn't even hesitate in launching out of the chair when he sees the familiar silhouette backlit by the warm light from the hallway, getting caught in the big, strong arms that he missed oh so much. 

They're kissing before either of them has time to think too hard on it, Doc’s small hands cupping Maine’s face, Maine’s arms encompassing the tiny vampire completely as he keeps him held up off the floor.

It's only after they're fighting for breath they don't really need and Doc can feel his lips bruising that they stop, Maine setting him down on the floor as gently as if Doc were made of glass.

Doc steps back a few steps to look up at his beloved now-fae, taking in the elegant but powerful looking horns that curl up from his head, the now fiery golden color to his eyes, the air of magic and power that seems to radiate off of him and takes Doc’s breath away.

“I missed you so much.” He chokes out, and Maine is lifting him up again, kissing him in a way that lets Doc know he feels the same and so much more as he carries him back to the bedroom, the door closing behind them as an afterthought as Doc’s squeaky sounds start up before they even reach the end of the hallway.


End file.
